Bastard of Mine
by Bishoujo Naria
Summary: Chapter 2 update. Allen returns to Fanelia when summoned by Celena, but can he really grasp what it is she's about to tell him? Allen x Chid, Celena x Van. Reviews are always appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Allen x Chid fan fiction even though Chid will not make an entrance until chap 3; there is much involvement with the other main characters of the series. This story takes place quite some time after the fall of Zaibach.

Warning: If you don't like beatings, adultery, rape, mild incest and things of the darker nature this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: All Escaflowne Rights Reserved and do not belong to me.

Chapter one:

I hitched a ride on a passing convoy. They took a look at me and questioned each other before allowing me aboard. I was as scraggly as they were and worse. They showed me to a small room with only a bed which I accepted graciously. I dropped my few necessary belongings from my back and sat upon the bed with a sigh. It was a ways to Asturia so I had some time to think and recap.

If it's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that it is uncertain; unlike death which is nothing but thus. For the past thirty years of my life I have found that not a day goes by that I let myself dwell upon the past and all that has happened. That was a long time ago. Things have become a lot calmer since the fall of the Zaibach Empire and the slow recovery of the Gaea we once knew.

All those I love have grown and prospered so well, blossoming into beautiful adults. I smile when I think on how juvenile and careless they all were; especially Van. My mind lingers only a moment upon the young man when my thoughts change to my sister, Celena. It seems she has found love in Van, or so she has confessed to me. I can't help but worry, any one would in my position.

I still remember the first time I had seen Celena still dressed in the red armor we had all come to know and loathe. It was like a dream, no a nightmare. Yet she and I have come a long way since then and part of me would like to believe she has let the man within her die with the Empire that created him. However, the other part of me is reluctant to trust; but I suppose that is just the knight in me.

Celena no longer confides in me the way she used to. She no longer seeks my counsel or so much as my company. I never did understand women, even though they seemed to flock to me in my youth; I never managed to figure them out.

Van has returned the love Celena has shown him by asking me for her hand in marriage. A part of me was a little surprised in the fact that he asked me for permission. I had to laugh though, that was very much like Van; trying to keep much of the old chivalry intact.

Of course I consented, how could I refuse? I myself was a victim of forbidden love and still regret to this day the severity of the outcome. I would never dream of keeping Van from being happy. Of course I do think about the love he held long ago in a certain woman from the Mystic Moon. I have to smile, my façade can't disguise it. We had all found love within Hitomi. I loved Hitomi.

A jerk in the skiff and I am thrown forward and almost off the bed. I stand and move to the small window pulling back the cloth that acts as a shade to see that we have come to port. I must have been thinking harder than I thought.

I thanked the captain and removed myself from the ship without haste. As much as I traveled nowadays, I preferred to do it either by foot or horseback. I had spent too much of my younger days on a ship.

The instant I stepped unto the golden paved streets of Asturia I knew I was at home. The sea air swept through my hair cooling the sweat from the back of my neck. It smelled of salt and fish, but also of women's perfume; I had to smirk, after all I was a boy here.

Little had changed in the way of the city since Dreiden became king. It was his wish to keep it as much the way it was before the wars as possible. He believed it gave the people a sense of the past, a way for them to never forget those who fought so bravely to save their home. I was never too keen on the thought but then again I always believe that change is sometimes necessary. For Asturia it was more than necessary.Nobody wanted to remember those days when their king made a pact with the enemy and bartered their neighboring countries off to protect themselves. I shook my head and counted silently, calming my temper. If it's one thing I am acquiring as I age it's a short fuse.

I walk the streets randomly gathering my bearings. People pass me as they please and I hardly recognize anyone nor do they recognize me. These were my people, the ones I threw my life away for. I lowered my gaze and watched my own feet as I walked. I couldn't exactly be upset with it; after all I wasn't exactly the gallant knight I used to be.

The castle stood luminous before me as I stood upon the stone steps. It took me quite a while but I decided it would only be right of me to pay some old friends a visit before I made my way out of the country. I sighed and brushed a hand through my hair. Of course it would do no good, I needed a bath and a good grooming to be presented as the gentleman I once was. There I go again, dwelling on the past.

The royal guard gives me a strange look when I ask to see their Highnesses Dreiden and Millerna. He asks me who I am and doesn't hesitate a single moment after I reveal myself.

Not a moment later and I am asked to wait to be summoned and handed a glass of Vino. I peer deep into the pinkish liquid before raising it to my lips and taking in a small sip. I hadn't had such in a long time.

"Allen…" I didn't so much as lower the glass before I heard her soft voice traced with surprise. I set the glass on a nearby table and peered to the doorway where the voice had come. I was taken aback by the sight I was greeted with.

"Millerna-Hime…" She had to laugh at the 'hime' and I blushed. I had momentarily forgotten that she was a queen. She rushed me in an instant and enveloped me around the shoulders, crushing our bodies together. I was shocked but wrapped my arms around her waist in return.

"I don't believe this behavior is appropriate for a queen…" Her grip on me only tightened. I ran a hand down her gorgeous blonde hair that was so straight and golden that it took my breath away. I swallowed the mass that had formed in my throat and had to dismiss the thought of Marlene from my mind.

I let her embrace me as long as she wished which was for quite a while. When she did pull back she peered up into my eyes. Her own were still the beautiful azure that I had come to love, but now they were glassy with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her gently, my hands still upon her waist which were now more curvaceous with her maturity.

"Because I am so happy to see you again…" She answered with the same softness. I removed my hands from her waist and dropped them to my sides. I had to remember my place, I couldn't just go about embracing her as I pleased; not any longer.

"Come, you must be exhausted!" She ushered me inside further by taking hold of my arm. I allowed her to move me as she wished. My heart skipped a beat for a moment as she turned her head in a way causing her hair to flow about her face and shoulders so delicately; then a momentary pang of regret.

"What's the matter?" She questioned giving me those eyes of her youth. A smirk curled across my lips.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past…" I left it at that.

Millerna showed me rooms where I could properly bathe and found me one of the knight uniforms from my own generation having a handmaiden leave it on the bed for me. A bath seemed so foreign now. I chuckled to myself; hygiene was one of the things that were of utmost importance in the past. I always had to look my best and be the best. Now things had become a little bewildered and my priorities weren't what they used to be.

Once I was good and clean I wrapped myself in a robe and dried my hair that now hung only to my shoulders. It had become so long that I just couldn't bear myself with it any longer so one day I took it and hacked it with one clean swipe of my sword. Now that I look at it in the large mirror I realize that some strands weren't quite even with the rest.

I sighed and exited the bathroom into the spacious room provided. I took a moment to look around, even the architecture brought back such memories, and after all I had spent much of my fondest on my back staring up at the ceiling.

I took up the uniform that had been properly laid out for me and gave a sneer. Whoever came up with the style surely wasn't thinking of fashion; I see this now. I put it on however for courtesy's sake and look into the mirror. I was a bit flabbergasted at the sight. Now I know why Millerna had chosen this particular outfit; I smirked; the little fiend.

When I had finished my personal grooming a handmaiden offered to escort me to the hall where I would dine with her Majesty. When I inquired about her husband, the King, she only confessed that he was away on business. How convenient, I thought, that I should show up at a time like this; when the queen is alone, not to mention I was her childhood sweetheart. I shook my head of such thoughts, when had I become so dastardly? Then I remembered Marlene and quickly bit my tongue.

The hall was well lit with gas lamps and candles; the table was decorated with fine white linen that was starched and pressed crisp. Upon the table cloth was a small yet grand feast more than suitable for four or more. This was of course Asturia's style, large and grand.

I seated myself at one of the many chairs and helped myself to a glass of Vino while I waited for Millerna. One glass turned into two, two into three. It was either the way I was drinking or Millerna was taking her cautious time getting prepared for a simple dinner.

Finally when I felt the slight dizziness of a buzz I set my glass down. No sooner had I done so did the door to the hall open and there within the entryway stood Millerna looking more radiant than I had ever seen her.

She was garbed in a brilliant white dress that was hand embroidered and was held at the waist by a light lavender corset that tied in the back. Her sleeves were off her shoulders, I couldn't tell if they were supposed to be that way or if she fashioned them to be. Her arms would have usually been wrapped by white gloves just below the shoulder but tonight they were bare and vulnerable. Her hair was pulled up yet still seemed soft, only a few strands of hair were tolerable to fall gently about her face.

I stood instantly despite the weakness in my knees. She offered a hand to me in a feminine manner. I responded by striding surely to her unhurriedly and swept it up into my gloved hand and kissed the knuckles with soft tenderness. She was wearing perfume, I could smell it instantly; it smelled of wild roses, I would know. It took me a moment to stand again, for some reason or another; I enjoyed being there upon my knees before her in that moment.

"Were you waiting long?" Her voice was as soft and delicate as her appearance. I stood, gazing down into her eyes.

"Not at all…"

Dinner was more than pleasant. Millerna told me of all that has happened since I had last seen her. How she has taken a more active role in ruling the kingdom, instead of taking a backseat to the king like a normal queen should. She also confessed to me with such pride that she had become a certified doctor. I folded my hands in my lap and listened to her with a smile on my face. This was all such wonderful news she was sharing with me. I had always known in my heart that she was a strong willed woman. Even if she did use it with immaturity in her youth, she was now putting her wonderful qualities to better use; to benefit her people.

When she questioned me on my whereabouts and what I had done and seen I didn't disclose much, simply that I had been on a long journey; a sort of self discovery traveling. I was surprised when she smiled gently and leaned forward putting her chin on her hand, gazing at me with those eyes.

"You will never change, Allen…" I gave her a curious look and she chuckled softly. "You're always moving, whether you are running or searching. You can never stay in one place." If anyone had ever accused me of running I always became irate but for some reason, when she said it, it made me want to listen.

"Go on…" I ushered her taking up my glass and finishing it, losing count. Millerna leaned back as well and folded her arms upon the table top.

"I thought that Hitomi would be someone to make you settle, but then when she left I thought it would be Celena… but now even she is on her own path without you…" I sighed loudly and she hesitated, waiting for me to chime in.

"It's true that I thought there could have been a future with Hitomi and me, but she chose a different path that simply didn't cross with mine. As for Celena, she is my sister and I will always love her, but she has undergone so much; I cannot even begin to identify with her and her pain. I believe Van is someone she can confide in and someone whom she can really open up to." I hoped my tone hadn't become forceful or in any way annoyed because I wasn't. Judging by the look on Millerna's face, my tone must have remained calm and conversational.

"I too believe Van will be good to Celena. He will love her in his fashion and provide well for her." I nodded. "Still, part of me believes his love for Hitomi is still present."

"Of course," I added, "Van's love for Hitomi could never fade. Fate just pulled them apart for now, I have no doubt we will see her again." Millerna smiled brightly at this which made me smile.

"I am so glad you feel that way."

After dinner Millerna invited me for a walk about the grounds to continue talking about things past. Of course I was in no position to refuse nor did I want to. I was more than willing to get to know this strong woman whom I only remember as a younger irrationally willful teenager.

The Mystic Moon had risen to be seen in its entirety as we walked, her hand taking my arm gently. The first part was spent in silence; simply the two of us enjoying one another's company. She held her dress up in her left hand lightly as she stepped on the couple of stepping stones that decorated the grass, for some reason I liked how she did this. She laughed a moment.

"Remember how I used to wear pants and how you would always inquire why I would wear such clothes?" I blushed lightly. She had put me on the spot. I chuckled despite the fact.

"Yes, I do. You were always a little rebellious."

"A little? Come now, Allen, I was a regular tom-boy!" I laughed aloud. This was true; however I didn't say it aloud.

"You always knew what you wanted." She was silent at this. I cast a sideways glance and she was smiling gently, clearly she was thinking about something. The conversation had fallen to silence once again, yet it was comfortable.

I seized the opportunity and took a yellow rose from a large bed of mixed colored roses and slid it gently behind her ear. She raised a hand and gently touched the bud and smiled at me her eyes softening. I returned her affectionate gaze. Suddenly a small frown replaced her smile and her eyes looked almost pained. A concerned expression crossed my face as a pang of worry flooded my stomach.

She turned from me and held her fingertips gently to her lips. I approached her from behind and made my presence known by touching her gently upon her elbow. She turned to me fluidly. We were close, so close that I was sure I could hear her heart pounding. Her gaze fell upon my lips as she placed a hand upon my chest gently. I slid my hands along her waist line and captured her in my arms, pulling her into me.

She was warm and almost weightless in my embrace. She rested her head gently beneath my chin and I rested mine softly atop hers. Her breathing became heavier; I knew she was trying to hold back her emotions. I wanted to comfort her. I drew back and gently placed a kiss atop her head. Slowly her gaze lifted and our eyes met. There was only a moment to breath before our lips found one another and the embrace became amazingly tight.

I felt her height shift as she lifted on her tip toes to better reach me. I responded by tightening my hold around her waist, holding her to me as close as I could bring her. To my dismay she pulled away from me completely. I was confused at her actions but my expression softened as I saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She made no effort to hide them and I knew it was because she wanted me to see them.

She raised her hand and in one swift motion slapped me across the cheek. My head turned to the side with the impact the sound echoing in my ears. My eyes were wide with shock and it took me a good long moment before I gathered my senses.

"How dare you come back here and act as if everything is alright! You left me! You left me alone here…" She was crying openly now. My eyes went wide with surprise; I had never before seen her cry openly. "Are you so selfish as to think the world will wait for you? As if others' feelings don't matter? You're cruel, Allen Shezar!" Now I understood.

She stormed past me lifting her dress into her arms and began to jog back to the palace. I thought a moment, wondering if I should let her go. In an instant I sprinted after her. She was almost to the palace stairs when I caught up to her. She made a slight noise of distress as I caught her arm and turned her around to face me; taking her shoulders with slight force.

"Millerna, I never wanted to hurt you…I never meant to make you suffer, you have to believe me. I beg your forgiveness." Her expression was almost dangerous as she glared up at me, then it melted away and she collapsed into my chest. I took her to me as I had done before; closing any space left that separated us.

Her hair had come out of its tie and I smoothed the wavy tresses with my gloved hand. I yearned to be free of the cloth glove and to touch it with my bare skin. She breathed heavily although she wasn't crying anymore. I was silent listening to her.

"I was so worried about you; I was afraid you had somehow gotten yourself into trouble or even killed. Then I became so angry that I had come to hate you. I told myself that I would hate you for leaving everyone… me, leaving me alone!" I sighed closing my eyes and moved my hand from her hair to the small of her back.

"I can understand why you feel that way, but please understand that I am not the man I used to be. I am finding my own path, the way you did. Please pity me, Millerna, pity me and love me…love me as I am…" With the last words I pulled away taking her by the arms and peering into her eyes that seemed only to be illuminated as the Mystic Moon rose higher and higher in the night sky. She stared up at me this way and me at her for a good while before she looked down and smiled gently.

"…I think you're more the man you were than you are willing to believe…"

Her skin was hot against my lips as I ravished the space between her neck and shoulder. She laid her head back and allowed me to do as I pleased, gripping my shirt beneath my jacket tightly with her delicate fingers. She gasped suddenly out of surprise and pulled away, rushing to the door opening it gently. She took a quick look down both sides of the hallway before closing the door again and bolting it.

I took the opportunity and shed my jacket and boots. When she turned again she had a new air about her. I felt the passion swell in my abdomen as I approached her with long strides that made her quiver outwardly. My mouth found hers and kissed her hard. She made a noise of pleasure as she began to unbutton my shirt. I began at her corset and after fumbling with the ties I became frustrated and ripped the very garment free from her. She looked up at me as I dropped it to the floor and gave a laugh before we consumed each other once again.

Somehow we had found the bed with me atop her. We had both come to a stop and stared at each other. She raised her hand and gently smoothed a few stray strands of hair out of my eyes and tucked them behind my ear. I gently caressed the area between her breasts, delighted by the smoothness.

"Tonight, it is only us…" She whispered.

We made love. We made love until we both collapsed. When I awoke again I found it wasn't a dream. We were both naked in the large bed, and I with a beautiful queen sleeping peacefully upon my chest. I ushered her gently and she responded by turning upon her side, never waking from her slumber. I moved to her back and crossed an arm over her, pulling her into me. She still smelled like wild roses. I gently kissed the back of her shoulder; she responded with a cooing noise of sleep. I smiled and laid my head behind hers, burying my face in her soft hair, my hand caressing her bare stomach making circles around her belly button.

My senses were much too sharp now to fall back asleep. After about an hour of simply relishing her presence I got up slowly, not to disturb her and tossed a robe about my shoulders. I pulled the sheets up and over her and gently kissed her cheek as I made my way to the balcony adjacent the room. The sun was beginning to rise yet it had not yet shown itself over the horizon. The cool morning air felt good against my sensitive skin. I breathed deep and let it out slowly through my mouth with a sigh.

I frowned as I sat down on one of the chairs gazing out over the city. A pang of guilt welled itself up in my stomach. I swallowed hard. What had I done? What was wrong with me? She is a married woman. She is a queen with a duty to her country. True there was something between us, but that was so long ago; even she put it behind her. Now I've come and messed everything up. It's just like Marlene. I'm treating Millerna like Marlene.

I sighed long and heavily gripping my hair in my hands. When I raised my gaze to the rising sun I had only one conclusion: I am dastardly.

Author's final note: Chapter one complete. If you enjoyed it, please review, flame if you want. A review is a review and for people who read and don't review, there cannot be a guarantee the author will update without delay.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter two complete and working on chapter 3. Thank you for staying with the characters thus far.

A breakfast had been prepared for the two of us. I had not slept a wink and the muscles in my thighs and calves ached from the previous night's interlude; apparently I was rusty. I smirked despite myself.

"Something on your mind, Allen?" I glanced up from my plate to Millerna who sat adjacent from me. My smirk turned into a smile.

"Actually, I do have a question for you…" She placed her tea spoon gently upon her saucer and folded her gloved hands beneath her chin, gazing at me flirtatiously curious.

"Why is it that you married Dreiden…?" Her expression failed and she leaned back; closing her eyes a moment.

"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Not really…" She opened her eyes again, this time a more serious expression befell her.

"We were already married once back then…you know…" Of course I knew, considering she referred to the attack placed upon Asturia when Zaibach still wreaked havoc. I ushered her to continue with my silence.

"Well, after that he left… He left for a good while. He kept in touch with me through letters. He said he had returned to the city to try and restore the damage that had been done… He had truly wanted to become a man worthy of my love…"

"It appears even now he is not worthy…" If looks could have killed I would have been dead before I finished my sentence. Her glare surprised me and I cast a downward glance, unknowing of what to say.

"I _do_ love Dreiden, Allen…I just…loved you first…" She couldn't hold on to the anger when she spoke the last words. "I don't think any force in the world could make me stop loving you. Even back when we were younger and you had asked Hitomi to marry you… Sometimes I wondered if you had done it to put me out of your mind…" There was a moment of hesitance. "…to put Marlene out of your mind."

I stood, she gasped in surprise. "I never wanted to put anything out of my mind, Millerna. I just wanted to proceed forward into the future without having to worry about the burden of my past." She was standing now and making her way to my side, I had inadvertently begun to leave. Her hand upon mine forced me to a stand-still.

"Without recognizing your past, you cannot hope for a future, Allen." My brows creased and for once I was angry with her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I looked into her face, searching for an answer. She smiled almost sympathetically.

"I think you're resisting." I was shocked. No level of self taught composure could have disguised my speechlessness. She slowly released my hand.

"I know you think the past is in the past…but you're wrong. We're all here, living in the future because of the past."

"What are you trying to confess, Millerna?"

"Just because Marlene is dead, does not mean the past can be forgotten…or covered up…"

"I'm not trying to cover anything up!"

"Then why haven't you faced your responsibility?" Now I was a bit confused. At first I thought she was lecturing me about my affairs and lack of chivalry but no, this was something bigger than the two of us.

"Just say it, Millerna…"

"Alright…What about Chid?" I sighed hard and gazed to the ceiling, hoping for some of the weight of all this to lessen.

"What about him?"

"He's your son!"

"He knows who his father is…" I felt the daggers on my face as her gaze became threatening once more.

"You're wrong! Even now he talks about you like he is still a bright eyed child…but no…he isn't anymore. He's been forced to grow up without parents…alone…and take on responsibilities unbeknownst to him as a child…"

"Where are you going with all of this?" A soft hand upon my cheek brought me around and I felt my anger fall away. She turned my gaze to look into hers, which was as soft as ever.

"You are struggling to find yourself…perhaps he is too…You lost your parents…so has he…I am worried about my nephew." I sighed again.

"What will you have me do?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"What ever you do, you have to do it of your own will, from your own heart." I took the hand that was upon my cheek and placed it on my heart.

"I told you, Millerna…I'm not the man I was. I don't have the same compassion I used to. I learned the hardships of life alone, and so must he." She whipped her hand away.

"How can you be so selfish?" I began up the steps and took the door handle cracking the door and hesitated, coming up with the only logical answer I could muster.

"…Probably learned from _my_ old man."

I returned to the room she and I had shared the night before. It was clean and tidy as though we had not even been there. My clothes I had traveled in were washed and folded upon the vanity. I retrieved them and discarded of the knight's uniform as fast as I could. I had neither right nor reason to wear those clothes ever again.

When I donned my clothes I peered in the mirror a moment and sighed. Despite my wanting to admit to, I was my father's son; and my son was to become his father without his ever knowing it.

I packed what little belongings I had and made my way to the main gates of the city when I was stopped by a half dozen of the queens guards. I was slightly surprised until I saw the carriage arrive moments after. I ran a hand through my hair and put on a good face. As I suspected Millerna emerged from the carriage wearing outer attire. She approached me and smiled.

"I knew you would run." She said almost playfully.

"Yet you didn't stop me."

"I have no right to. I just wanted to give you this…" She held up a travel pack filled with unknowns that I could sling over my free shoulder. "And this..." Within her other hand was a letter. I took it up; my eyes went wide with shock. It was from Fanelia. I looked to her hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I told no one you were here…" I put the pack over my shoulder and slid the letter into my boot.

"Thank you, your Majesty." With those words I began to walk down the road leading away from everything that reminded me of home and never looked back for fear I would regret everything; and I am a man with no regrets.

It wasn't hard to squeeze my way unto a merchant cargo ship bound for Istulgart, the mountainous region outside of Fanelia. Whoever said money could take you anywhere was a fool. Its hard labor and the ability to keep quiet about what you see that will get you anywhere in the world.

My muscles ached when I finally sat down in the underbelly of the cargo ship. I cracked my neck and didn't bother to wipe the sweat from my brow. The air in the large cargo hold was stale and dank but it was a relief compared to the sweet perfume I had inhaled and become drunk off of the night before.

Suddenly I remembered the letter in my boot. I kicked myself for forgetting it so easily. I removed the parchment that had been snuggly wedged between my calf and the leather of the boot. My eyes scanned the front with my name written upon it with fine ink. It was undoubtedly Celena's handwriting.

I slid my finger behind the melted wax Fanelian emblem that fastened the parchment and tore it; hastily unfolding it.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I pray this reaches you before you decide to once again move on in your travels. Nobody disclosed the information that you are in Asturia, I assure you. Call it a women's intuition. How is Asturia? How are their Majesties? Please give them my warmest. _

_I have not written you simply to chat; I have written you this letter in a matter of urgency; upon other circumstances I would have not done such knowing you relish in your privacy. I am in need of your presence in Fanelia. I do not wish to tell you my reasoning incase this letter fails to find you. However, if you are in fact reading my words, please come to the Kingdom guarded by Dragons._

_ Celena_

I read the letter at least twice more trying to sense her mood behind the words. I couldn't. Her emotions were still much a mystery to me even when we are in person; this made me all the more worried. I finally folded the paper and replaced it within my boot for safe keeping, leaning back against the wooden wall; staring up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and felt the rocking of the ship by the water. It was a calming feeling despite my bundle of worries. I had no other choice but to go to Fanelia.

I had spent nearly a week upon that cargo ship. I couldn't even have imagined cabin fever would set in so fast. The other sailors mocked me saying I was a land lover and had not gained my sea legs. They were partially right, that, and I hated not being able to go where I pleased, when I pleased.

The men were a rowdy bunch. They reminded me a lot of my old crew back on the convoy when I was a knight. I shook my head of those memories; they were useless to me now.

We all sat around chatting and sharing stories about our many travels. I was relieved to hear that I wasn't the only one searching for my little bit of self out there, even though they all disguised it as a love for traveling.

My eyes rose when a young boy, no older than fifteen strode down the stairs. I was taken aback by his presence, he was so young and on such a dangerous voyage. His eyes fell upon me and I kept my stare. He had green eyes and blonde hair no longer than ear length and short cropped in the back. When he saw I didn't look away he strode over to me with confident strides. My stare turned into a look of surprise. He kept coming until he was right in front of me, hands on his hips.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I raised a brow. What kind of boy would talk this way and to an older man? The other men had taken a sudden interest in our conversation and turned their ears in our direction. When I didn't answer the boy grabbed my shirt.

"Hey!" Before I could react the boy's wrist was seized by a much larger hand and my shirt was instantly released. I was standing almost immediately. A large man with long wiry black hair stood just behind the boy, twisting his arm painfully behind his back, I could hear his shoulder beginning to snap and buckle under the severity of the pressure.

Despite my wanting to, I kept silent, this was not my battle. I kept my eyes upon the boy's delicate face contorted in pain as the man held his arm hostage. Small whimpers escaped his clenched teeth and I grit my own.

All the men were simply watching on some curious, some in awe of the situation. I continued to keep my eyes upon the boy when the man's booming voice brought my gaze upward.

"Do you want a piece of this pie?" I slowly shook my head.

"I have no interest in men." The man laughed.

"It's not a matter of having interest." He spun the boy around, freeing his arm that was obviously injured. The boy gave a sigh of relief and quickly sucked it in when a heavy hand was placed atop his head.

"You just have to know how to discipline your children…" His hand upon the boy's head became heavy as he pushed him down to his knees. I felt a disgusted knot well up in my stomach as I was force to watch this poor youth debase himself for this man. Once the boy was on his knees I had to force myself to look away, but no amount of wishing could make my ears be deaf to the noises I heard.

"This is ridiculous…" I stood and stormed up the stairs my hands in fists so tightly my knuckles turned white, the sound of all the men laughing echoed behind me. I slammed my hands on the ship railing and clenched my teeth so hard they hurt. How could they do that?

I stayed in that position as the night wore on. Even as the sailors passed me and made rude remarks to my turned back. I ignored them. The man with the wiry hair emerged behind the lot and strode past me saying nothing.

It's when I heard the slower, lighter footsteps that I swung around to see the boy with his face downcast.

"Did you enjoy that?" He grimaced at my words.

"There are other opportunities lad." He ignored my advice and stepped up beside me, gazing over the railing. I took a good long look at him and my heart ached; he looked a great deal like what I imagined Chid to look like now. I had to turn away.

"I don't…" He began. I kept my gaze outward. "I don't like what I do, but this is all I've know for so long. All I want to do is to follow in my father's footsteps and become a great sailor." I smiled almost sarcastically. Following in your father's footsteps is a folly of a dream. I didn't say that aloud.

A week passed and I kept my distance from the sailors, going about the work the captain had set out and went to sleep, hoping the nights would pass swiftly. However, on the last night I was to be aboard that vessel the boy came to me, in my small nook of a quarter and entered without so much as knocking.

I sat up sharply, my hand holding the hilt of my sword. When I saw the small silhouette in the doorway my guard dropped slightly as I relaxed upon the bed. He closed the door behind him and sat upon the edge of my bed, his back to me.

"What are you doing here, lad? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked a bit annoyed he had come without an invitation. He didn't say anything. For ten minutes he sat there, not a word. I placed a hand gently upon his shoulder.

We sat like that for a good while, he didn't talk and I didn't press him. When the boy got up and left I felt a pain of regret; wondering if perhaps I should have pried him a bit. I shook my head, it wasn't my business. But why did everything bring my thoughts back to my father?

I read the letter Celena had written me again when I noticed the first morning light spilling through the cracks in the boards above me. I refolded the letter and put it in my boot. My heart ached to see her. To hear what news was so urgent.

I dressed and made my way on deck to breathe in the fresh morning air. The men had also begun to emerge and start about the morning duties. A bit of excitement filled me. It had been quite some time since I had visited Fanelia, it would be good to see the city again.

The convoy docked not long after sunrise. I thanked the captain for his hospitality but that this would be my stop. My boots hit the wooden plank hard as I left the ship for good, vowing never to travel by sea again. I gave a slight smirk and turned making my way into the market place.

As much as I had wanted to reach Fanelia, it simply could not have been done in one day. I found myself purchasing a room at a local inn and ate a hot meal before settling in for the night. Traveling by foot was a lot more difficult than traveling by horse. I sat on the bed and counted the money I had left over. I probably would have enough to purchase a horse well enough to get me to Fanelia and still have some money left for food. It was settled.

I bought the cheapest horse I could find that was still able to both carry my weight and walk at the same time. It was a good mare but well past her prime. I took it easy on her as I left the city; walking until I was tired and then rode her for a while until I was rested enough to walk again. She seemed gracious of it, nudging my back with her nose once and a while.

Half a day and the scenery began to change to a more lush forest. I smiled at the thought that Fanelia was near. I mounted the mare once more and ushered her to a trot. She was more than willing to obey as I ushered her into a fast paced canter.

Finally, after so much tedious travel I had come to Fanelia. The blue roofed castle stood brand new and glorious amongst the surrounding kingdom. I remembered back when Van had sworn to rebuild Fanelia and from what I could tell he had done a remarkable job at keeping his promise.

I was allowed entry into the city with slight excitement. If it's one thing I treasured most about the Fanelian people it's that they always held a sense of the past.

I hadn't made it half way through the city when royal guards found me on either side. I almost thought it was going to be another incident like Asturia, but to my surprise they were simply escorting me to the palace. I noticed, as we rode, that there was still a bit of the city that was under construction. It brought back unwanted memories of first hearing that the city guarded by dragons had been destroyed.

"Sir Allen, we humbly welcome you to Fanelia." One of the head guards said kindly as they took their leave to either side. I watched them go and sighed. Why did they insist on calling me, sir?

I dismounted at the foot of the palace stairs and began my climb. The castle was still much the same but very different as well. I admired how the design held so much of the old Palace but updated with the changing of the times.

"Brother…" A voice caught my attention. I raised my gaze to see Celena and Van standing at the top of the white stairs, smiling in my direction. I was so struck with emotion that I ran the last couple of steps and lifted her into an embrace. She returned my hug by wrapping her arms around my shoulders, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so glad you're here…" She whispered. I hesitated and gently released her. My gaze fell down the length of her body until it settled upon her stomach. My eyes flew back to her face with shock. She smiled and placed a hand upon her stomach lovingly.

"How long?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"7 months…" 

Author's note: There you have it, they've dropped the bomb. How will Allen take this unexpected news? Chapter 3 almost complete. Please Review.


End file.
